The present invention relates to seals for rolling bearings and particularly to bearings used in electrical apparatus. The seal of the present invention is characterized by novel features of construction and arrangement comprising at least two sealing disks disposed at a predetermined spaced-apart relation between the rings of the bearing providing a seal at least at one axial end of the bearing assembly. One of the sealing disks is secured to one of the bearing rings and with its free terminal end engaged in an annular groove in the other bearing ring. The gap between the disks is sealed by a plurality of closely spaced flocked fibers.
Swiss Pat. No. 273,178 shows a seal for a bearing assembly comprising a pair of sealing disks spaced apart a small axial distance on both sides of a ball bearing wherein one of the disks is attached to the outer ring and the other to the inner ring. The sealing effect of this prior known gap-type seal is relatively small.
Another seal of this general type is shown in West German Pat. No. 2,313,234. The seal shown in this patent seals the space between the bearing rings and has a free terminal end portion which engages in an annular groove in the opposite bearing ring and wherein one of the opposing surfaces of the disks is coated with relatively short, flexible and essentially axially directed flocked fibers. This prior known sealing arrangement has a relatively good sealing effect despite the relatively low frictional losses.